Rise of the Bat
Rise of the Bat is a Tier 8 4-player operation in Riddled with Crime released in September 2017. Access to the Rise of the Bat operation requires a combat rating of 197 and has a recommended combat rating of 201. The operation rewards 3 Marked Bills and 5 Marks of Victory. Access to Riddled with Crime is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10. A WayneTech warehouse is being robbed as the Gotham Gang War spreads further into Gotham City. Any Gotham Gang that obtains technology from WayneTech will surely gain the upper hand. Prevent the shift of power by stopping the theft or by stealing it yourself. __TOC__ Story A break-in at WayneTech will lead to more clues about what really lurks in the shadows, and now it's a race against time - back to the Batcave. All of the mysteries behind this gang war will soon be revealed. Whoever controls the technology of WayneTech will surely prevail in this deadly game of chess. Prevent the shift of power, and find out what mysteries lurk behind this gang war. Characters The enemy combat rating is 209. Locations Map Walkthrough Stop the burglary at WayneTech as you battle through League of Assassins and security drones. Talia al Ghul steals something from the safe and takes over Batcave. You need to fix three turrets - each by damage them, then fighting off mobs while Batwoman regains control over them. The turrets take down the shield around Talia and the Batcomputer, but she unleashes Man-Bat against you. The story of this alert leads into Gotham City Zoo. Rewards *CR 197-226: Marks of Victory, War Bonds, loot items *CR >226: War Bonds, loot items *Catalyst: Superior Paradox Energy Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Mystery of the Man-Bat (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *(Silent) Fist Bump: While playing the Rise of the Bat 4-Player Operation, find and defeat all hidden Silent Fist ninjas: in WayneTech High Security Storage Facility, in Batcave: Compromised Inner Sanctum (25 Points) *Bats Gone Wild: Defeat Man-Bat in the Rise of the Bat 4-Player Operation without anyone being knocked out. (25 Points), grants title: the Batty *Clear the Air: In WayneTech High Security Storage Facility, shut off all the vents to stop the poison being pumped into the lobby. (10 Points) *Heavy Footed: In WayneTech High Security Storage Facility, trigger every security camera and defeat the automatted security response. (10 Points) *Hold Your Breath: In WayneTech High Security Storage Facility, fight through the lobby without closing the vents and dissipating the poison. (25 Points) *Ninja, Ninja, Ninja, Ninja, Man-Bat, Man-Bat: In Batcave: Compromised Inner Sanctum, while fighting Man-Bat, defeat all four of Talia's Elite Guards, and then defeat Man-Bat. (25 Points) Trivia *The costumes of Batgirl, Robin and the Beyond High-Tech suit can be seen on display in the Batcave: Compromised Inner Sanctum section of the Rise of the Bat alert. Gallery Rise of the Bat - Stage I (2).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage I (3).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (3).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (1).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (2).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (8).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (4).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (10).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (9).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (7).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (5).jpg Rise of the Bat - Stage II (6).jpg BeyondHighTechSuitCave1.jpg Category:Operations Category:4 Players Category:Catalyst Instance